


The very first words of a life-long love letter

by TheWindBeneathRhysWings



Category: Throne of Glass - Fandom
Genre: After THAT elorcan scene in KoA, Angst, Elorcan, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Kingdom of Ash Spoilers, Mates, Yea this is just my feelings after finishing kingdom of ash, but doesn’t know how to use it god my adorable little dork, cos u know I had to throw that in there, god what a book, lorcan has a heart, oh yeah btw, rambling in the tags? Of course not, shameless fluff really, yea there’s a lil bit of angst in there but dw it’s all good, ”I think she might be my mate” yea I’m sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWindBeneathRhysWings/pseuds/TheWindBeneathRhysWings
Summary: *KINGDOM OF ASH SPOILERS* Basically just a rewrite of the scene after Elide rescues Lorcan from certain death itself. Angst, fluff and some kissing ensues.OR Elide and Lorcan finally talk about their feelings without being mean to each other. Well. Mostly without being mean.





	The very first words of a life-long love letter

The first thing Lorcan felt as he woke up was the feather-light touch of someone he would recognise even if he were blind. Elide was checking his bandages as he regained consciousness, though he pretended to still be asleep, for he had no doubt as soon as he stirred she would jump back, away from him. The way she had screamed his name as she rode out onto the battlefield was still echoing in his mind. She said it as if he were worth finding. As if she would rip a hole into the afterlife and drag him back to this world if she had to, out of pure stubbornness. She damn near had. He was about to sink into blissful oblivion, but that strong, wilful, stubborn human reached into his chest and grabbed his heart, and him along with it. He knew that whenever she called him, wherever they might be, he would always find a way back to Elide Lochan. Would be unable to stop himself from being drawn back to that woman.

Her hands had stopped their perusal of his chest, and he felt her pull back to stand on the side of the bed. Elide didn’t even pause to breathe before she spoke, hoarsely, as if she had remained silent ever since she screamed for him,  
“Lorcan?”  
She said it with such quiet hope that he could not deny her. He opened his eyes, immediately training them on her shaking figure. He frowned.  
“When did you last sleep?” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed,  
“You were stabbed about five times and yet you’re fretting about my health?” She asked incredulously. He rolled his eyes.  
“I am an immortal being, I think I can survive a few scratches.” Her eyes flashed, “Come on, you’re practically dead on your feet.” He shifted over and patted the space next to him on the bed in what he hoped was an inviting manner. _Come_ _on_ _Elide_ , _please_ _lie_ _down_ _next_ _to_ _me_ , Lorcan begged silently, if she rejected this offer he knew he might just give up and let himself die of shame.

Her posture slumped where she stood, as if she finally gave up the pretence, and she settled down next to him. Lorcan was aware of every inch of skin that was oh so close to touching her.  
“Fine, but I would like the records to show that one of us here is a veritable fossil. And that person is not me.” Elide muttered, and he had to resist the urge to kiss her. He had gotten used to that, refraining himself from giving her affection. He had to, when anything from tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear and then frowning when it broke free again, to dropping one of the firewood logs and cursing underneath her breath made him want to give her declarations of love. Honestly, _love_ , as if he were some pathetic schoolboy. That was what Lorcan was reduced to: pathetic. Completely and utterly pathetic, pining after a girl who had made it clear she despised him, and perhaps despised herself for wanting him.

But, still, Elide had risked her life for Lorcan. Had outran death for Lorcan. Had refused to let him go, let him sacrifice himself so that she might live. And by some blessing, had managed to save them both.

Lorcan had fallen silent, studying her face, searching for any reservation, any disgust, any anger. He found none.  
“I can’t believe you.” She hissed. Maybe he had missed one, “Rowan says you dropped your shields. You were at the front line and you _dropped_ _your_ _rutting_ _shields_.”  
“Elide-“  
“I wasn’t finished.” She cut him off, her eyes blazing. “How idiotic, how _utterly_ _stupid_  do you have to be, to willingly drop your shields when you know you will be injured? How careless-“  
“It wasn’t stupid.” He interjected softly. Elide’s face grew redder,  
“Wrong answer Lorcan-“  
“It wasn’t a mistake. I knew what I was doing.” His eyes had left her face, he was now looking down on the wound that had almost killed him. Elide stopped breathing for a second. Stopped thinking, stopped functioning in that moment.  
“So when you dropped your shields-“  
“I had no intention of leaving that battlefield.” Lorcan finished quietly. Elide swallowed hard. And then reached over and took his hand in hers.

“I didn’t mean it.” She confessed quietly, “Any of it, about hating you or wishing- I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”  
“I know,” Lorcan said gruffly, he wanted to envelop her in his arms but he knew if he did that his wounds would not be pleased,  
“You were right.” Lorcan blinked. Three words he never thought he’d hear coming out of Elide Lochan’s mouth. “I was jealous, and stupid and petty and-“ Lorcan shushed her, reaching one arm behind her and drawing her into him, letting her sob into his shoulder as the scent of her tears filled the room. “I don’t know what I’d do if you died.” She sobbed, the statement was muffled but it still punched Lorcan in the stomach with its sincerity. He was an idiot. He had made her cry like this. Out of some stupid argument that they both didn’t mean.

“Elide, Elide,” he pulled away from her so he could look her in the eye, “I am sorry. I wasn’t thinking in that moment, I wanted to make you worry, to make you feel anything for me, even if it was pity because-“ he took a deep breath. “Because I am in love with you. I was angry, and reckless, and I thought that maybe if I died on that battlefield you might come to feel sad that I had gone. And I know that’s despicable and selfish and-“ Elide silenced him by pressing her lips to his.

Every miserable year of his existence, every single thing he had ever felt all fell away at that whisper of a kiss. The taste of her lips was the thing he had been searching for since his creation. He didn’t know what to do, so she led him. Elide carded her fingers through his dark hair and Lorcan felt like he was dying. Like death, and pain and rebirth and everything was happening to him all at once. Like he was being reformed as Elide coaxed a groan out of him, brushing her tongue against the seam of his lips. He opened for her, offered up everything of himself to her. She arched into his touch as he brushed his hands up her sides, aching to hold her, protect her, envelop her. She finally broke away, after what felt like forever, but it was too soon, always too soon. He tried to chase after her, desperately seeking contact again and she tilted her head towards him. He pressed his lips against her temple, already yearning to taste her again, to find out what else made her moan and writhe under his touch.

Her chest heaved with the breaths she took, her face was flushed and glowing from satisfaction. Lorcan could have purred, from the fact that he did that. He was the reason for that brightness in her eyes. He could spend an eternity trying to make her happy, would do anything for her. His chest felt tight, as if his heart was pressing at the boundaries, seeking her out. And then the bond between them went taut, and Elide gasped. She looked up at him, finding the same surprise in his eyes,  
“Was that…?” She began, still dazed,  
“The mating bond.” Lorcan confirmed, he held his breath, his every pore focused on her reaction. And her smile, it could have lit up the night sky with it’s joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sooooo… yeah that’s basically it. Please please please leave a kudos or even a comment if you really enjoyed it. Or if you didn’t, I’m always open to criticism. If you’d like to leave a comment but that kind of thing makes you nervous (trust me, I’ve been there) then just commenting something like “nice” would make my whole day. Ok, shameless self plugging aside (well, some shame), I really hope you enjoyed this little one shot kind of thing.


End file.
